The New Era: The Third Kin
by Jayflight667
Summary: It's been a year since the Great Battle, when Jayfeather receives a chilling prophecy, foretelling of cats who will rein in greatness or evil. As he now must figure out who these cats are and guide them on the right path, Jayfeather fears the forest will never truly return to normality. Who are these cats? Which path will they choose? (Lots changed from the books!)
1. Allegiance

****I MAY HAVE STILL MISSED THINGS I CHANGED, BUT HOPEFULLY IT WONT BE TOO HARD TO FIGURE OUT :)****

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy:Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Cherryfall- Small ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

Lilyheart - Dark tabby she-cat with white patches.

Seedfur - Dark brown she-cat.

APPRENTICES:

Redpaw- Ginger-red tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor: Graystripe

Sparrowpaw - Pale ginger she-cat. Mentor: Poppyfrost

Nightpaw - Jet black she-cat with bright green eyes. Mentor: Thornclaw

Sunpaw - Dark ginger tom. Mentor: Brambleclaw

Snowpaw - Long haired pure white tom with green eyes. Mentor: Dustpelt

Amberpaw - Tortishell she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Blossomfall

Dewpaw - Pale gray tom with small darker gray flecks. Mentor: Brackenfur

Hawkpaw - Brown tom with white muzzle, tailtip, paws, chest, and belly. Mentor: Squirrelflight

Flamepaw - Ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor: Toadstep

Raccoonpaw - Dark gray tom with black points. Mentor: Mousewhisker

Tansypaw - Pale ginger she-cat Mentor: Birchfall

QUEENS:

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Willowkit, and Waspkit)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother to Acornkit, Mistkit, and Swiftkit)

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hills met blue skies as far<em> as the eye could see; Every tree's leaves swished together, making noises like whispers that could not be heard. Gray paws approached blue-gray ones, only two cats visible in the vast space of StarClan.

"Yellowfang." The tom acknowledged, cherishing each moment he had in StarClan and had the gift of sight, even if it seemed it was just for moments. He continued when the noble former medicine cat did not speak. She only sat a bit straighter, tail wrapped around her paws tightly. "Why have you brought me here? I expected peaceful dreams tonight."

The gray cat _mrrowed_ softly with a chuckle. "There's never peace for a medicine cat." She turned serious with a hiss, broken and yellow teeth bared.

Jayfeather grew nervous under her burning gaze; his flicking from right to left in search of other cats. "Where is everyone?" He questioned.

"You don't stop questioning, do you." She growled, hesitated, and then continued. "I brought you here because I don't want any other cats overhearing. What I'm about to tell you is very, very important, and for _you_ to know... For now."

The current ThunderClan medicine cat felt a pang in his belly like he had swallowed a rock. "What does this mean?" He asked in a low tone, nothing conveying his nervousness.

"The third kin...they're destined for extraordinary things."

Jayfeather gulped and began to back away. "Is this a prophecy? Yellowfang, the Clans are still recovering! The Great Battle was merely a year ago!"

The she-cat leaped forward so she was nose to nose with him. "Do you think I don't know that?!" She snarled. "Do you think I'd have brought you here if this was not important?!"

He held her gaze as she went back to her sitting position, silence growing like plants in New-Leaf.

"The third kin...they're _all_ set to bring in a new era to this forest...show things no cat has ever seen. Whether these things are great or horrible, that is to be decided by the path in life they chose." She spoke quickly, knowing that what was minutes in StarClan were hours in ThunderClan's time.

Jayfeather shook his head, confused. "The third kin? Of what? To who?"

Yellowfang looked down, then to Jayfeather again. He saw something in her eyes he had never before detected- apprehension. "The third kin to two. Some may rein horror upon the forest, others may show greatness. This is all I can tell you. I'm sorry."

"No!" Jayfeather growled. "You can't do this again! Will cats die? Who is this third kin to? Are they already alive?!" He had questions buzzing in his brain like bees. But he knew all too well as Yellowfang began floating away in the breeze like dust and the gorgeous hills and skies began to fade- those questions would not be answered by Yellowfang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is well written and not too cliche, and I hope you can't already figure it out. But if you have, continue reading anyway; this has plenty of entertaining things coming. :) I'm writing the next chapter right now!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter may not be overly entertaining, and is basically just to show how ThunderClan is different, or the same etc. It will get more interesting soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I found the cover image through Google and just edited it a bit and added the words; I do not claim it! I also do not claim Warriors or any of it's characters (besides the new ones I am putting in) as mine.**

* * *

><p><em>ThunderClan was flourishing with new cats<em>; the apprentices den having been expanded twice in the past 6 moons, and the nursery was most likely going to be expanded before Leaf-Bare. A cat's breath was visible in the late Leaf-Fall morning air, the only warmth provided by dens or the sunlight that filtered into the camp. As Redpaw padded out from the apprentices den, he noticed the freshkill pile reasonably large for this time of year.

"Hey, Redpaw!" Nightpaw, one of his sisters, came bounding over from the direction of the leader's den, her bright green eyes wide with excitement. Before he could respond, she mewed, "Firestar says we're going to the gathering tomorrow!

The tom's green eyes widened. "Really!?" He gasped.

Nightpaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Our first gathering." She whispered the last part, as if it was some kind of sacred secret. As she saw another one of her siblings emerge from the thorn barrier, she mewed to him as well.

"Sunpaw! We're going to the gathering!"

The lithe tom's ears pricked as his head whipped towards the voice. "Wow!" He purred, bounding over to greet them.

"I can't wait!" Redpaw exclaimed, doing a little jump into the air.

"Where's Sparrowpaw?" Nightpaw inquired, looking around the camp in search of their sister. "We have to tell her."

Sunpaw meowed, "I think she's on patrol. Rosepetal will probably tell-" he broke off as he scattered out the way of Spiderleg, who almost tripped over him.

"Don't you three have something to do?" The senior Warrior grunted, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Graystripe, who was sitting a few tail lengths away with Lionblaze, Cinderheart (The four's parents) and Dustpelt meowed, "Well they're going to the gathering! Don't you know that's the news of their lives?"

The apprentices knew the gray tom meant it playfully and purred in amusement. Spiderleg didn't find it so amusing and flicked his tail. "Well, there's plenty of prey in the forest to be catching."

Graystripe stood up and padding towards the apprentices. "Why don't you go catch it then." He muttered after Spiderleg, who headed for the barrier, probably to hunt, as he had said.

The apprentices' whiskers twitched in amusement. The warrior turned his attention towards his own apprentice. "Well, come on Redpaw. Dustpelt and I are taking you and Snowpaw out for battle training."

Redpaw's eyes brightened in excitement, both from getting to practice battle moves, plus he and Snowpaw had become good friends, despite the two moon age difference.

Graystripe meowed to Dustpelt, "Track down Snowpaw, you can meet us there."

Redpaw meowed goodbye to Sunpaw and Nightpaw and followed his mentor.

"Alright Snowpaw, you start. Show Redpaw the move you learned yesterday." Dustpelt meowed to his apprentice, he and Graystripe sitting a few tail lengths away from the younger toms.

Redpaw watched intently, excited to learn a new battle move. He had only learned a couple so far.

"Okay, so you go..." Snowpaw trailed off as he began to demonstrate. He stood on all fours, and then to Redpaw's surprise, balanced on his front legs, whipped out his back legs in a kicking motion, and whipped around in a fighting position.

"Well done!" Dustpelt praised. "Your turn, Redpaw. Try to hit Snowpaw but remember, sheathed claws."

The two got in position, Snowpaw mewing, "Not too hard!"

Redpaw purred in amusement, and began to try it. He nailed it on the first attempt, back paws gently hitting Snowpaw in the side.

"Excellent." Graystripe replied, surprise evident in his yellow eyes. "Next move will be new for both of you. It's called a belly rake. This is for when you get pinned down-"

Redpaw puffed out his chest. "I'd never get pinned down!" He meowed with certainty.

Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "Even the best of Warriors get pinned sometimes."

"When you get pinned down," Graystripe continued, annoyance in his tone this time. "To regain control, rake the flesh of your opponent's belly with your claws." Graystripe and Dustpelt demonstrated the tricky move, with Graystripe pinning down the smaller Warrior.

Dustpelt raked Graystripe's belly with a sheathed paw and sat up. "Now you two try. Redpaw, you pin Snowpaw first."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?! I can't believe I missed a birth of my kits again!" The loud, anxiety filled meow of Berrynose trailed throughout camp as he was quickly led to the nursery by Jayfeather.<p>

"Wow, new kits." Hawkpaw commented, sitting with a few of the other apprentices in the clearing.

Tansypaw squealed. "I can't wait to see them! Oh I can't wait until I have kits."

"I don't want kits." Sparrowpaw confessed, Tansypaw's eyes widening in surprise.

"What?" Her denmate exclaimed. "You don't want kits? They're so cute though."

Sparrowpaw shrugged. "I guess. But I'd rather be leader or deputy. The Clan will be my responsibility."

"Good luck, I'll be leader." Hawkpaw purred in amusement.

Sparrowpaw rolled her eyes. "I'd just rather serve the Clan than worry about kits."

Raccoonpaw came bounding over. "Get ready to expand the apprentices den again. There's four!"

Graystripe, Redpaw, Snowpaw, and Dustpelt were padding back to camp from the training hollow; having been out there all morning.

"You did brilliant." Dustpelt praised both apprentices, who exchanged excited glances.

"Tomorrow we'll start on a little more advanced moves." Graystripe meowed. "It's clear you're ready for it."

Snowpaw dipped his white head respectfully to the older cats. "Thank you."

"You're going to be great Warriors if you keep up the same attitude and skills you have." Dustpelt meowed as they entered camp.

Graystripe trotted towards the leaders den, calling "Redpaw, get something to eat and relax for a while, then we're going on a hunting patrol!"

Redpaw held his tail high, proud of himself that he and Snowpaw had impressed their mentors so much. But that feeling faded as Hawkpaw padded past, meowing "Redpaw the amazing Warrior." In a hostile, mocking tone. The dark ginger tom's eyes whipped around as he noticed a couple other cats eyed him. Some hostile, some surprised. But the eyes that surprised Redpaw the most belonged to Jayfeather. The blind eyes stared at him like they could actually see, as Jayfeather muttered something to himself that the clueless apprentice couldn't hear, and hurried towards the leader's den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You probably figured it out by now. If not...good! xD Hope you're enjoying it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 2

Redpaw sat in the clearing with his paws tucked under his chest, finishing up his morning piece of fresh-kill, watching the cats he was told by Graystripe he was going on patrol with. He cringed as he saw Flamepaw, begin bounding towards him. Flamepaw was easily the most energetic cat in the Clan. More energetic than a kit, he was constantly doing _something_. He had no problem doing the duties other apprentices cringed at, which often prompted other mentors to meow, "Flamepaw doesn't mind doing it, why do you!?" The resentment for the young tom was strong in the apprentices, but deep down, they respected his eagerness and ambitions- they just wished he'd do it a little less radiantly.

"Are you ready yet?" Flamepaw asked Redpaw, green eyes wide and bright, as always.

Redpaw glanced at his only half eaten mouse. "Yeah. Just let me take the rest of this to one of the kits." He stood, grasping the prey by the tail.

"Alright! Hurry back! We're checking borders _and_ hunting!"

Redpaw rolled his eyes where Flamepaw couldn't see. "Greaaat." He muttered, padding into the nursery. Instantly, Acornkit, Willowkit, and Waspkit ran towards him.

"Ooh, mouse!" Acornkit licked her lips. She had just recently had prey for the first time, and Redpaw couldn't help but purr at her excitement at a mouse. He tossed it to the center of the nursery, the kits pouncing on it for their morning meal.

"Thank you Redpaw." Dovewing thanked the apprentice, dipping her head.

He nodded respectfully to the older cat. "You're welcome, Dovewing. Well, I should hurry, I'm on patrol." Dovewing flicked her tail in goodbye

* * *

><p>Graystripe, Toadstep, Flamepaw, and Redpaw padded through the forest, heading towards the ShadowClan border. Everything had been peaceful for moons, but no cat knew when drama may start.<p>

"You must be excited, Redpaw." Graystripe purred, flicking his apprentice's ear with his fluffy gray tail. "With the gathering tonight, I'm surprised you're so calm."

Redpaw felt a burst of excitement as he remembered the gathering tonight. He had been so busy the past sunrise, he had forgotten. "He's taken all my energy." He snorted in amusement as he pointed with his tail to Flamepaw. The apprentice was nearly running through the forest, pouncing on everything that moved, whether it be old leaves or insects. Toadstep was bounding after him, repeatedly telling him to slow down.

"That cat is such a pawful." Graystripe meowed. "He's skilled, but it'd be nice if he calmed down a bit." The senior Warrior lowered his voice as Toadstep herded Flamepaw back to the other two.

"Flamepaw, stop running around like a kit, for StarClan's sake! You're gonna scare off all the prey!" Toadstep scolded his apprentice, who didn't seem to mind; padding along with the same oblivious, happy look on his face.

Graystripe nodded. "Yeah, we'll be lucky if we can find prey across the lake with the racket he was making."

Flamepaw gasped a little. "Across the lake?! We're hunting in RiverClan territory?"

Redpaw frowned and glared. "He wasn't serious. He's saying your noisy."

Flamepaw said nothing, head hanging a little. "I don't mean to make everyone hate me." He muttered, finally sensing the patrol's annoyance with his actions.

Toadstep sighed heavily. "Nobody hates you, Flamepaw." He stated simply as they at last approached the ShadowClan border. Flamepaw said nothing, just trotted forward to do his duty. The cats each seperated a little to sniff around and make sure no ShadowClan scent was on their territory.

"Nothing here." Redpaw called to his Clanmates after re-marking it. Graystripe meowed the same and came to join him.

Flamepaw bounded towards them, tail streaming behind him; they weren't alarmed until they saw Toadstep bounding behind him, eyes wide with fear.

"There's three foxes!" He yowled.

Graystripe gasped. "Did they see you?"

"Yes!" Toadstep hissed as the three unfriendly creatures came lumbering out of the tall brambles and thick foliage. They were obviously furious and started towards the cats, mouths snapping.

"Up the tree!" Graystripe ordered. Redpaw hurried up the tree, latching onto a branch with wide, scared eyes. Graystripe hurried up the tree as well, Toadstep right beside him. But Flamepaw, being the smallest of the group, scrabbled at the tree's trunk. He leaped towards a branch, catching it with his front paws, but they quickly slipped. Graystripe lunged forward to grab him but missed just as the foxes approached. Flamepaw got lucky and dodged the jaws of the animal the first time, once again leaping towards the tree.

"Help me!" He shrieked, Toadstep and Redpaw trying to scramble down the tree to help. But this time Graystripe caught him by the scruff, heaving him onto a branch.

Redpaw meowed, "What are we gonna do?!"

Toadstep and Graystripe exchanged unsure glances, until Toadstep finally meowed. "Let's just climb along the trees until they lose us, or we encounter a patrol that could help us."

Flamepaw shook his head. The immature hyperactivity had vanished, now replaced with serious fear. "I can't climb very well."

"We'll help." Graystripe nodded once. "I'll go first." He gulped nervously as he eyed the next large branch on the nearby tree. He looked form the waiting foxes to the tree, sending a silent prayer to StarClan that they make it. He leaped, easily landing.

"Okay now Flamepaw, you go to that branch, then to this one." Graystripe pointed at a branch that would be easier for a smaller cat to reach. Flamepaw nervously approached before jumping and landing on it easily, a little confidence gained. Toadstep and Redpaw followed, and they continued the plan until finally the foxes retreated, their red tails vanishing into the underbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to throw in a bit of drama :) Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

It was almost sunhigh when the patrol finally returned; fur messy due to branches getting caught. They were all tired and sore now, the jumping and climbing taking a toll on them.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw demanded in concern as he padded towards them, a few other cats approaching in curiosity.

Graystripe stepped forward to explain. "We were checking the ShadowClan border when three foxes appeared out of no where. We had to climb and jump from tree to tree until they left. We couldn't fight them...just two Warriors with two apprentices who have very little battle training."

Brambleclaw nodded. "I understand. Are you hurt?"

Toadstep shook his head. "No, we're fine. Flamepaw and Redpaw are a bit shook up, but they're alright."

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to speak again, but Firestar's loud meow interrupted him from the Highledge

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here for a Clan meeting!"

The cats all herded towards the gathering place, the two apprentices nearly dragging their paws.

Firestar's head was held high, his fur sleekly groomed. His eyes surveyed the gathered cats to make sure none were missing. "I have gathered you all here not for a ceremony or meeting." He announced, confused glances and whispers being exchanged among the audience.

"As you probably do not know, I am on my last life." The glances became more confused, but now nervousness for what was to come crackled in the air.

The leader's meow was steady, displaying no emotion. "Most leaders are leaders until they lose their last life and then that's it...they go to StarClan..." He began, telling them all what they already knew. But no cat dared to speak up. Even the kits were sitting in silence.

"I am now resigning as leader. I wish to spend the rest of my days serving for you as a Warrior, or if I end up so- an elder."

_Every_ cat was shocked at this. No one expected this; not even Sandstorm, Firestar's mate. Then, as if a dam had broken open, outraged and confused wails and yowls emitted from the group.

"Silence!" Firestar's booming voice ordered, prepared to answer some of the questions he heard. "Bramblestar will become leader by tomorrow's sunrise. He will still get nine lives because I am on my last one." His narrowed eyes dared any cat to meow anything. "I will be called Fireheart again."

Everyone was quiet as a mouse until Hollyleaf stepped forward to speak, head dipped with the utmost respect. "Firestar, I respect your decision. But if I may ask...why have you decided to do this?" She asked.

Firestar had clearly prepared himself for this for a while; his answers were without hesitation, clearly spoken. "I never asked to be leader. I have put my heart and energy into this rank, and served you to the best of my ability. I no longer wish to hold this rank, no that I am no longer holding an...almost immortal status. This may not be what is traditionally done, but when have I ever done things the conventional way?"

Several of the Clan saw his point, but a few looked uncertain at his choice. Mousefur was one of those cats, who stepped forward.

"Firestar, I do not agree with your decision. I think that once a cat becomes leader, that is too high of a rank to just drop and return to a Warrior. But I will respect and support your choice, because you have been one of the greatest leaders the forest has known."

Murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the cats gathered. Sandstorm stood next, shyly glancing around before speaking.

"He's right, too. He's never done things traditionally..._that's_ what made him such a great leader and Warrior."

Thistleclaw's furious tone interrupted the calmed muttering. "Well I think this is mouse dung! The forest is finally returning to how it should be, and he drops this on us?! The gathering is tonight, what are the other Clans going to say? When will they find out?"

Now a few cats were nodding with Thistleclaw's words. Firestar raised his tail to quiet the muttering.

"I will announce it tonight, and explain everything I have told you. I have been thinking about this for moons, and finally decided it in the past few sunrises. I have thought long and hard about this will be handled, and I do not intend to change it." He didn't wait for any rebutle, simply padded into his den with a swish of his tail, signalling the end of the meeting. The instantly plunged into excited and nervous muttering, the whispers like the breeze through the trees.

_This gathering sure is going to be interesting... _Redpaw thought as he padded towards the apprentices den to rest before it was moonhigh. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope I'm doing okay! :) Please leave your thoughts, questions, comments, suggestions...whatever! Reviews really do keep me going. **


End file.
